


Thanks To The Internet

by irphanfic



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, M/M, TATINOF, The Amazing Tour Is Not on Fire, phanfic, the internet is here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 17:04:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10469910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irphanfic/pseuds/irphanfic
Summary: “Tell me again why we thought that finishing our show with a musical number was a good idea…” Dan mumbled.or how Dan and Phil wrote the verse ‘’without the internet we never would have met’’ for The Internet Is Here.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi to you all! I want you to know that english is not my first language so I apologize if you find any typos or mistakes, my fics are only proofread by me so I'm sorry.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy my stories and any type of feedback is welcome!

“Tell me again why we thought that finishing our show with a musical number was a good idea…” Dan mumbled, sitting on the office sofa, his laptop open resting on his thights an annoying cursor flickering in the open Word document.

“Because,” Phil started, sitting beside Dan, picking up the laptop from his friend’s legs and resting it on his so he could read what they had written to this point, “we wanted to finish with something nobody expected us to do, and singing and dancing seemed like the best option for us.”

They both laughed at that. Two uncoordinated guys like them trying to perform? Yeah, it wasn’t going to end well.

“Let me see what we have till now…” Phil mused, concentrating his gaze on the document.

They both had written a lot of the song already but it still wasn’t finished. Till now they had managed to create a catchy song, and the melody that their management had proposed for it was really good.

“Okay, so we have a chorus already, why don’t we repeat it again here?” Phil suggested, pointing out the verses Dan had typed a few minutes ago _“_ _Who cares if you procrastinate  
Your one shot at existence!”_

“Um yeah, that could work…” Dan said, rereading the chorus and realizing something. “Wait!”

Phil stopped typing leaving the last sentence of the chorus in a half, now an unfinished _“_ _It might be antisocial, but thes”_ almost at the end of the document.

“What? Did you have another idea?” Phil questioned, curious about what his friend was going to say.

“I know it’s taking us ages to write but that last sentence doesn’t seem right. I mean, we have talked about the internet enough already, it is relatable to all of our followers but… what about us?” Dan finished, looking at Phil, who was now deep in thought so he continued, “We can also relate to it, I know it, but the internet literally changed our lives Phil.”

Dan let that though sink in. The Internet was what made them meet on the first place. Without the Internet they both would have different lives now.

“I was a click away from you. If I hadn’t clicked on one of your videos back then I cannot imagine where I would be now…” Dan whispered, remembering all those times that Phil had helped him, mostly emotionally.

“Dan, I think one way or another we would have met, I think the unierse would have wanted that” Phil let out a chuckle, he was completely sure he would have met Dan in another point of his life if they hadn’t met through the Internet.

“Wait a minute…” the brown haired seemed deep in thought with this topic, “you were already an Internet personality back then, Phil. Okay, you didn’t have 3 million subscribers but you were kind of famous, how did you even notice me? Of all your subscribers why did you establish a friendship with me? You could have chosen anyone to be your best friend, but you somehow noticed me? How? What made you chose me?”

Dan was right. Phil was already kind of famous when Dan started watching him. He practically stated that he was “Phil Trash Nº1”, but he realized that Phil hadn’t really spoken about why he started talking to Dan. He could have ignored his comments and tweets and forget about him at any time but he didn’t. Why?

Phil took a deep sigh before answering. He didn’t really think this was a conversation they were going to have.

“At first, when I read my YouTube comments I noticed your username and it made me laugh. It was different and original. Anyways, I always checked the comments, and I can tell you that 95% of those weren’t good, they were mean and somedays they made me question why I kept making videos. But, sometimes I stumbled upon your comments and they made me realize why I did what I did.”

Dan then spoke, he couldn’t contain himself anymore “but I just left comments telling you that your videos made me smile today, I’m sure plenty of people did that!”

Phil let out a short laugh, Dan didn’t really read the other comments for sure. “Dan, no, you are wrong. You were the only one that left those comments, some other good comments were there, but most were about the good editing I did or something, never about making them smile after a rough day…”

“Oh,” Dan muttered, but Phil didn’t give him time to say anything more.

“After those comments I decided to check your Twitter and I’m so glad I did. I didn’t know you felt like that, I couldn’t even imagine what you were going through. I promised myself that I would try to be closer to you, so you could be happier. You stated how happy my videos made you feel, so I wanted to help you so you could always be cheerful, even if it was just for a few hours. That’s why I started talking to you…”

He was now more than glad that he had commented Phil’s videos. Thanks to the kindness of this man he managed to have the best life he could have ever imagined. Phil took his time to make sure he smiled, that he was happy. He couldn’t thank him enough for this.

“Then, I noticed that we both have so many things in common I wanted to be your friend and… Here we are. Once we started gaining fame, I wanted to do the same with everyone that posted similar things to yours back them, but I cannot help everyone out, it’s impossible, but if my videos and tweets help I will keep doing that” Phil finished his speech with an exhale, which made Dan look at him like he was the best person in the whole planet. Okay, for Dan probably he was.

“What?” the blue eyed looked at him when he noticed Dan wasn’t speaking.

“Phil Lester, you deserve the world, the moon, the planets, the sun and the universe.” Dan said, which made Phil laugh a bit and duck his head in embarrassement, his cheeks blushing.

A moment of silence passed before Dan spoke again, “I just realized what a lucky person I am. Lucky to have found eachother through the Internet…”

Phil suddenly looked back at the laptop and started rapidly typing, not even giving Dan a moment to question him.

“What do you think?” Phil showed him what he had typed, lifting the laptop to position it back into Dan’s lap.  

 _“Without the Internet, we never would have met”_ Dan read quietly. It was perfect for the song. It was perfect for them.

“It’s perfect, Phil. It really is.”

A few months later, while performing their musical number they would look at eachother while singing that verse, both remembering that moment in the office sofa.

And all, thanks to the internet.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this story! You can follow me on Tumblr at irphanfic.tumblr.com to know the updates of my phanfics or if you want to prompt me anything. See you next time! :D


End file.
